Once Was Lost, But Now Am Found
by McMajekcalzona
Summary: Life...you never know whats thrown your way. Arizona is a girl who is unpopular...so is Callie. What happens when the Torres family moves to Seattle after accepting Callie for who she is? Love..Hate...hospital...Drama! back to high school!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_General POV_

Arizona Robbins is the top of her class. She's not popular in fact she has no friends they only see her as the geeky kid who sits in the back of the room! She's play's hockey but no one cares. He friends are Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey. The 3 of them want to be doctors when they are older. Cristina wants to be a Cardiotharastics GOD! And Meredith want to go into Nero. Arizona wants to work with the tiny humans so she is trying to be a Paediatrics surgeon!

Little did she know that one person would help her accomplish that dream!

Callie Torres is not one of the brightest in her class but still keep high 70's low 80's in her classes she wants to be an Orthopaedic surgeon. She LOVES playing goalie in hockey...she's the best in the east.

She had no clue that the one move her Parents made could actually be the best thing ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Callie's POV_

" Daddy I don't want to move, I like it here my friends are here...well my one friend is here...I can't just leave Addison...and ya so I've been pressured into doing stuff but I love this place non the less!" I plea with my father for what has to be the 15th time this week! " Mija I LOVE you but this is what is best for you and us! I love it here too...but its time we got a change of scenery!" he says back. I hate that answer but I knew it was coming it is the same one I've been getting for the past few weeks. " Mija, Carlos the car is ready and packed it's time for us to leave. Calliope you are taking first driving shift!...just try to stay under the speed limit!" M mom chuckles when I stick my tongue out at her. "Sounds like a plan Mami!" I say giving her a quick peck on the cheek. I hope in the car. I turn my music on but my dad turns it down once he is in the car!

3 hours into drive

"Hey daddy can I have my own apartment I mean I am 18 and you did say I could have one when we moved here! Well that and you were sick of the noises coming from my room when sadie was over...honestly I didn't intend to make her scream that loud." I smirk. My dad holds up his hand to silence me. "Mija stop please I may be still in my 40's but I can still have a heart attack...another thing EWWWWW and ya it was loud...Torres charm to good for her...and thirdly of course you can have your own place...I keep my promises. I love you and I trust you...besides I already picked out a place for you right across from the Seattle grace hockey centre!" he says. "Thank you papa...I love you too!...now you mind if I concentrate on the road while listening to my music...at a moderate level...PLEAAASE!" I plea with him. Finally he nods his head and closes his eyes. I look at my mother in the review mirror..._aww momma you fell asleep on me..so cute!_

8 hours later.

" Daddy, daddy we are here...so much for you guys letting me get sleep on way here. Papa WAKE UP!" Nothing I turn the music on and crank it loud.

_Girl you got me trippin' on sun shine!_

_God knows you just made my day!_

_Since you came around, Oh!_

_I just can't slow down no!_

_I wanna see you walking me way!_

"CALLIOPE, MIJA TURN THAT DOWN!" my father yells. I turn the music down and let him know we are here. My father hands me keys. I look at him confused. "Take these keys and follow the moving van...to your apartment, get some sleep I will call you tomorrow and arrange for plans for dinner tomorrow night maybe we can make Thursdays our dinner date thing!"

I drive for what seems like 15 minutes before I pull into a parking lot. The movers in the van hop out and run over to me. " ready to see your new home Mrs. Torres?" the taller man asks. "Please...call me Callie...I don't like Mrs. Torres...I am not my mother!" I smile at him. I follow them to the elevator there are about 4 guys helping me carry my stuff in. The tall one also ask if I would like some help setting things up. I agree and he helps me. As the elevator doors open for the second floor I see a beautiful; blonde standing there. She gorgeous. "O hi...I will just take the next one...welcome to the building! What room number you in?" she asks. " o umm 287 3rd floor...well sorry bout the elevator thing...umm see you later I guess." I smile at her. Oh god her dimples _looks like the big move to Seattle wont be so bad after all...thank you daddy!_ She waves bye as the elevator doors close. I walk to my door and open it. I am greeted with the smell of lavender. The guys go into my room to the boxes off. They tell me they'll be right back and walk out the door. I walk to my room and see a king size California bed. I walk over to the closet and open it to find a very...VERY big walk-in closet. I start hanging up clothes on some of them hangers settle in there! They guys come back in a drop off the rest of my stuff. I ask the guys if he can help me put the kitchen stuff away and hang up my clothes. He does so and then excuses himself after welcoming m to the city! My mind wanders the hot blonde.

I hear a loud rumble coming from below. I stomp my feet trying to get them to turn down their music but it doesn't work! _That's it ima go down there and give them a piece of my mind...or maybe enjoy what clearly seems to be a party!...probably going to enjoy party! _I walk to the stairs and scale them quickly. I knock on the door were the sound is coming from and wait. A feisty blonde opens the door. " Hey welcome to the building. Everyone this is the new girl...the one in the apartment mine...her name is...umm...actually I don't even know..." she says turning to me. "Callie...my name is Callie." I yell over the music. "Welcome!" I hear being shouted from everyone

" I'll be right back I want you to meet my girlfriend!" Arizona says. She walks off. _Of course she's gay. Then she has a girlfriend. This sucks. _As I walk to the drink table I stop! I wonder into the kitchen were I hear yelling. " Joanne why, I love you I gave you everything a place to live a home with a shower. I love you and then you go and...and cheat on me!" I hear Arizona yell. I walk into the kitchen and see her. "Erica...what the hell are you doing here...I thought you were gone to New York...I guess not now...so who's this person. Joanne?" I say my voice raising. I look over and see Arizona breaking down in tears. "Arizona are you ok?" I try to comfort her. She cries onto my shoulder. "You bitch...you get your hands off my girl!" I hear Joanne yell at me. " Excuse me...she's not your girl...you just cheated on her! You think she's gonna take you back! Now if I were Arizona I would kick you out...so that's what ima do...so get them HELL OUT!" I yell pointing to the door! Everyone has left seeing as the party is clearly over! " You can't fucking talk to me like that...I am her girlfriend and there is no way I am leaving!" she says pushing me away from the now crying Arizona. " Get the hell out of my house BITCH!" she spits at me. " No this is no longer your home...you and me were through!" Arizona yells at Joanne, and you Erica...I suggest you run...and FAST!" Joanne advances on Arizona...I move infront of her and block her from getting at Arizona. She raises her hand and slaps me across the face. I stumble back as her right hand connects with my eye in a iron fist punch! I grab her arm as she tries to hit me again and I swing at her...I connect with her face and judging my the blood on her face I can assume that I broke her nose. I spin her pinning her hands behind her back. I see a scruffy man standing at the door. " Allow me to escort me best friends's ex-girlfriend out...please!" he adds with a grin. I more then happily allow him. I go back to the kitchen and see Erica still standing there. "Did you not hear Arizona...I suggest that you do run...and run FAST!" I spit at her. Taking the hint she turns and runs out the door! I immediately look for Arizona. I see her come out of her room. She looks at me and her eyes go to my face them to my hand. "Callie please sit...I am gonna get some ice for your hand and eye. It is already bruising and your fist as well!" she says. I oblige and sit on th breakfast stool. "So...umm Joanne your girlfriend?" I ask. She chuckles. " well obliviously not anymore." she looks at me. " Callie...hmm...would that happen to be short for Calliope? As in like Calliope the Greek goddess?" she asks. I nod my head. "Yes but I hate it when people call me that...but for some reason I like it when you call me that!" I smile. _Did I just admit I like it when she says my full name...jeez Cal get a grip on yourself._ " You into the Greek literature?" I ask. She nods her head. Wow she is smiling and O MY GOD I see the dimples. I am sooo doomed now! She hands me a pack of ice and I place it on my hand. She then takes the other icepack and holds it up to my face. Normally I wouldn't allow that I would hold it there myself but I like being to close to her...it's comforting. "Umm Calliope? I wanted to thank you for you know...getting ride of Joanne for me! I really appreciate it...although I am sorry you got hurt!" she says. I smile at her " Hey...it's not very often you get to rescue a beautifully hot fair maiden in distress!" I say. " Umm sorry that..that was...I didn't mean to...that just came out...sorry...umm I got to go anyway. Sorry about your girlfriend...well ex-girlfriend...oh and next time you have a party could you let me know. That way I can go sleep at my parents house or just join!" I chuckle. "Any time Calliope see you around." She smile before I close the door around me. I hear the door open. "Umm Calliope how old are you...if you don't mind me asking." she asks...shyly. "18 I just moved here from Miami. I am enrolling in Seattle grace high. Gonna be fun. Just wish I knew someone there before I moved!" I say sadly. " umm well you do now. I go to that school! What are you classes?" she asks. I shake my head "I don't really know yet. Well I am gonna get home need to go into the school early tomorrow and finish up the finale papers then go to me first class. I hope it's either gym or chemistry. I love chem but I LOVE sports more...I adore hockey...was the best in the east at goal tending!...well anyway bye!" I say to her walking to the stairs. " Goodnight Calliope. See you later." she calls. " Goodnight Arizona...nice meeting you. Hope to see you again soon too!" I call back.

I return home and fall onto my new bed. As I sleep my mind wanders to a certain beautifully hot and sexy blonde with ocean blue eyes and a stunning body...with the most beautiful dimple filled smile!

_Man am I in shit...I can't believe we just met and I am already falling for her!_

_**Hey sorry people 2**__**nd**__** fanfic and I wasn't quite sure how to make this one. Plenty more chapters to come! Sorry this one was based purely on Callie...next one will be more Arizona's POV!**_

_**Sneak peek of what's to some in next chapter : Callie walks into her first class. Immediatly she draws the attention of a certain blonde.**_

_**McMajekCalzona**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Arizona's POV_

it hockey season in a few months. I try to talk to sense into my parents and get them to allow me to try out! " I'm 18 for god's sake daddy. What if I can get friends to join as well they can look out for me! I promise I will be ok!" I plea with him! " Fine Arizona...but do NOT do anything stupid. I don't want you getting hurt! I love you too much! And having to deal with your brother going to war...is enough worry as it is!" he says. He pulls me in for a hug!

I leave for school! I go outside and get into my car. I drive off for another boring day at school! _I hope Calliope got there ok! I wonder if she will be in any of my classes! _

I walk into my chemistry class and walk to the back of the room! My teacher walks in and followed behind him is a new girl. It takes me a minute to register! " Callie?" I ask. Remembering that only certain people get to call her Calliope. Like me! " Arizona...your in this class...hmm looks like this class just got be even more fun!" she smiles. Her raven hair is falling around her face. " would you like to sit here. No one sit beside me anyway." I say. I notice reed is gossiping in the corner and laughing. She catches me looking. "What freak. Stop looking at me!" she spits. " now, now Mrs Adamson there will be none of that again in my classroom again. Got it!" he says sternly. Reed just nods her head along with her friends! " Mrs. Robbins would you please fill Callie in on what we are working on...make sure to help her out if necessary!" Mr. Sheppard aks me. I nod my head. "Deffiniatly sir" I reply. I turn to Callie. "So how many of the first periodic elements to you know. I mean out of the first 20?" I ask her. " I...umm I kinda know all 20 off by heart...and more!" she says. " good then we can sit here and chat or quiz each other because I know the first 20 as well. I guess you weren't exactly when you told me that you do in fact have a thing for chemistry. So umm let me guess you wearing cover up over that eye?" I aks. She nods her head. Still hurts to keep my eye open but the swelling went down quite a bit since I got ice placed on if pretty quick after it happened! So you feeling a bit better after last night. Lots a drama!" she asks me. I just nod. " so name off all of the first 20 elements! I wanna hear proof that you know them all!" she nods ok " Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium , Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium, Magnesium, Aluminium, Silicon. Phosphorus, Sulfur, Chlorine, Argon, Potassium, Calcium!" she finishes. " nice job Mrs. Torres...class since Mrs. Torres is able to memorize all the first 2 elements in just half of an hour...we are going to have a quiz tomorrow. Know them well! Mrs. Robbins and Mrs. Torres can I please have a word in my office after school today, regarding hockey?" Mr. Sheppard asks. " Certainly sir we will see you there!" I answer. Callie nods her head.

After school Callie and I meet up with each other and head to Mr. Sheppards office. I knock on the door. " Come in!" he calls. " ah ladies please take a seat this wont take long. First off, Mrs. Torres welcome to the school. Second off I have heard a great deal about your hockey abilities. Specially in net. I was wondering if you and Mrs. Robbins would like to co-captin together, and yes that means you both made the team. Come fall I want you guys to be the captains." he asks. " Deffiniatly" we both say.

I walk out first wondering how he knew about my hockey skills but that stops when I realize that I just made the hockey team! " Hey Daddy?" I hear Calliope on the phone a few steps back. " Daddy I made the hockey team...no the coach read about me...yes...yes I am still coming over for dinner...oh ya umm I also mad co-captain...yes with a girl...DADDY...yes ok your right yes she is...really is...ok...you do...ok...ya I will ask her...yes daddy...no problem daddy...DADDY I said I will bring her to meet you ok!...bye papa...love you too!" she hangs up. Smiling, she looks up to be and see's me looking at her. I wuickly look away. _God I hope she didn't notice me checking her out. Arizona be more careful you don't even know if she likes you back! _I say to myself. " so umm Arizona?" I hear her say. " wou...would you...wouldyouliketomeetmyparents?" she rushes out. _Ok I think it is safe to say that since she is acting so nervous around em she likes me back. _"Umm pardon Calliope I really didn't hear a single thing you just said?" I ask her. Smiling at how nervous I make her. " I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet my parents?" she asks blushing. " well Calliope I would LOVE to meet your parents on one condition." I say to her. _Ima see what she says to my condition _"what's that?" she asks.. I pause. "You gotta kiss me!" I say smirking. I am standing waiting to see what she does. She walks towards me...Correction she lunges at me pulling me into her. Our lips crash together in a searing kiss. I run my tongue across her bottom lip requesting permission. She allows. We both moan when our tongue's meet in a heated duel for dominance. My hands roam down to her waist pulling her into me more. One of her hands locks into my hair and the other is wrapped around my waist pulling me impossibly closer. After a few minutes of intense kissing she slows it down. We both break apart resting our foreheads together panting for oxygen. She leans in giving me a much softer linguring kiss on my lips. _Well that went a lot better then I though that it would. _" ok...so now will you meet my parents?" Callie says smirking. " only if I can be your girlfriend...cause honestly ever since ii saw you in that elevator I have wanted to kiss and hold you and be your girlfriend...so will you be my girlfriend Calliope?" I ask. She leans in a captures my lips in another searing kiss. Pulling away she looks down into my eyes. I get lost in her eyes before her words bring me back to reality. " Arizona I would deffiniatly like to be your girlfriend!"

We both get into our cars and drive back to the Apartment building. She walks me to my door and we kiss goodbye. "Bye Calliope see you in a few hours." I say. "Pick you up for 6?" she aks. I nod my head. _That gives me about 2 hours to get ready to meet my girlfriend's parents...Arizona what have you gotten yourself into! _I think to myself. I hope into the shower and prepare myself for tonight.

_I just meet her and already I feel like I would give up my life for her! I feel like she is already falling for me which is good cause I am falling for her!_

_**Hey sorry for delay will have next chapter posted ASAP...maybe do during spare tomorrow depends on homework. Have a good night and hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Sneak Peek: Meeting Calliope's Parents who knew they would e soo welcoming to Arizona. Things get heated back at Callie's but Arizona doesn't want to move to fast. Callie ends up on the couch and Arizona in Callie's bed!**_

Please review!

McMajekcalzona


	4. Chapter 4

Meet The Parents

Chapter 4

_Arizona's POV_

I am standing in the living room of my apartment pacing back and forth. I am scared that I will do something to offen Calliope or her parents, I really do NOT want to lose her but what can I do. I know that I am falling and falling hard for Calliope but I don't want to tell her just yet...after all we did just meet.

5:55 " come on Calliope...please show up early...please!" I plea silently. A few moments as if she heard my plea she's knocking on my door. My heart starts racing...I hope I am not too over dressed. I just threw on some blank skinny jeans and a blue blouse and a leather jacket to wear over top! "Calliope, you look...beautiful...like...REALLY beautiful...wow!" I choke out. She leans in a captures my lips in hers for a soft kiss. "You don't look to bad yourself!" she whispers in my ear. She pulls away and reaches for my hand. "Are you ready to ' Meet the parents' ?" she asks. "As ready as I will ever be!" I manage to save. I take a deep breath and she walks us down the her car.

We drive for 15 minutes before we pull into a HUGE drive way. "Well this is my parents place!" she says shyly. Why would she be shy she has a beautiful house. "Calliope if you think that I am going to judge you because you come from a family of wealth or because your parents have a big house...don't even bother. I like you for you and not what you have!" She nods her head. "Thank-you!" she says. She gives me a soft kiss on my lips and then we get out of the car and walk up to the door hand-in-hand. Her Dad answers the door. "Hey papa...this...this is who I was telling you about the co-captain and yes she is my girlfriend. Her name is Arizona Robbins." she says confidently. I hold out my hand expecting him to shake it instead her pulls me in for a hug. "Anyone who can put a smile as beautiful and big as that on my daters face doesn't deserve a measly hand shake. Look after my girl Arizona." he whispers in my ear. " I promise!" I whisper back. As I pull back from th hug who I can assume to be Calliope's mom pulls me into a hug too. "After dinner Carlos will want to have 'The Talk' with you. Just go with him into his study and he should be fine...I talk to him and he just wants to get to know you!" she whispers. I nod my head as I pull away. " so Arizona can I have a quick word with you...in my study?" I look at Calliope and give her a reassuring nod. I give her a quick peck on her cheek and follow Mr. Torres into his study. "So first off you wanna tell me how you got your name?...I don't mean to be too straight forwards but pretty much I just wanna know how you got your name." he says. I nod my head. "Well most people think that I was named after the state but I wasn't. I was named after a battleship. The USS Arizona. My grandfather was serving on the battle ship when Japan bombed Pearl Harbor. He saved 19 men before he drowned." I say proudly. "Well that is quite the hero...sorry for your loss. You seem to have good intentions for my daughter and anyone who can make her smile like that deserves to be respected by me and my family. You can call me Carlos. I nod my head and he pulls me in for another hug.

We walk back into the kitchen to find Callie and her mom singing. We both stop before they can see us. We stand there listening to them. Their voices are so beautiful.

_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend_

_somewhere along is the bitterness_

_and I would have stayed up with you all night _

_and I know how to save a life_

_let him know that you know best_

_cause after all you do know best_

_try to slip past his defense _

_without granting him innocence_

_lay down a list of what is wrong_

_the things you told him all along_

_and pray to god e hears you..._

_And pray to god he hears you.._

_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend_

_somewhere along in the bitterness _

_and I would have stayed up with you all night _

_and I know how to save a life._

Carlos and I walk into the room. The 2 of them stop singing and look slightly embarrassed when Carlos and I start clapping.

We sit down at the kitchen table and enjoy a nice pasta dinner with spinach salad after dinner we all sit around the living room talking and laughing sharing stories and describing how Callie saved me from Joanne and how it was possibly fate that brought us together that night. They seem to be fine with the fact the I live in the apartment right below Callie's so that's good.

We leave both receiving good bye hugs. I take Callie hand and we walk down the drive way to her car. We get in a drive home.

When we get back to Callie's apartment things get heated we are on each other kissing and nipping...but I know I have to stop it. _If I don't stop this and I hurt her or get hurt...I don't want to be someone's experiment! _" Calliope we need to stop!" I say pulling away and taking a few steps backwards to put distance between us. "Don't get me wrong I want to I really do but we just met and I just don't want to rush into doing things that could end up hurting either of us. I think we should just go slow." I say. She smiles. " I agree I mean yea sure I want this to happen but we do need to slow down...um are you still allowed to sleep over tonight. Tomorrow's a PA Day and we can stay up all night long. I figured I could make some popcorn and we could watch some movies...although all I have are Disney movies such as the lion king and Bambi!...hope you don't mind!' she says. "I LOVE Disney movies!" I say slightly over perky and jumping on the spot. "Really so I guess you want to watch them...how doe The Lion King sound I have all 3 movies?" she asks. I nod my head. "Ok you go set it up an I will get the popcorn." she says to me. I move into the living room and pull out the movie and put it in. I grab a blanket that I intend on putting over Callie and me while me watch the movie. she walks back in and sit on the couch next to me. We sit there and eat all the popcorn before the movie even starts. I lean back against the couch. Callie puts her arm around me and pulls me into her. I immediately pull the blanket over us and cuddle into her. I know I am safe. Half way through the movie I feel my eye lids start to fall. I close my eyes and dream of just Calliope!

_Callie's POV _

Don't know how ro when but when my parents were so accepting of Arizona, I just about fully fell for her, and having her hear in my arms cuddling into me just confirms it. I am in love with Arizona Elizabeth Robbins. I hear faint snoring sounds. I look down to see her fast asleep next to me. She looks so cute and peaceful! I get up and carry her to my room and lye her down. I get up and grab a pillow and blanket and head to the couch.

_Arizona's POV_

I wake up to the sound os an alarm clock. I turn over and hit it hard till it shuts up. It takes me a few seconds to realise that I am lying down in a bed. Last I remember I fell asleep in Calliope's arms. _Wait where the heck in Calliope? _I get up and walk out of the room. I walk into the living room and see her sleeping peacefully on the couch. I hear the phone ringing and I answer it. "Callie Torres residence how can I help you?" I ask. "Mr Torres...yes...no...yes she fell asleep on the couch last night...no we were gonna stay up late watching ,movies and I guess I fell asleep on her cause she carried me to her bed and she went back to the couch...yes I know sir...would ou like me to wake her up so you can talk to her...no...ok I will...bye Carlos!" I reply.

I make a pot of Coffee and walk into the living room. I try to wake her up by whispering her name...NOPE! I then try to shake her lightly...NOPE! I then move to try and wake her by shaking her a little rougher...NOPE! only one more thing to do. So I lean down and capture her sleep fill lips in mine,. She starts kissing back and I pull back. "Morning beautiful!" I whisper to her. "Now that is a great way to wake up in the morning!" she sighs. I lean back down and capture her lips in another soft kiss. "I made coffee but you gotta get up and come to the kitchen to get it!" I say to her. She immediately stands up and we walk into the kitchen. "Oh...um...your pone rang and I didn't want it to wake you so I answered it...your daddy says hello and he wants to ask you something about this weekend." I say. Hoping she doesn't flip. "That's ok!" she replies. "Thank you for getting the phone." she walks over and captures my lips in her for a brief but passionate kiss. "I am gonna go into the bedroom and call my dad. Why don't you go into the washroom and take a shower or wash up you can barrow something for today. I think we should finish up our movie night today and have a nice day off inside." she exclaims. " sounds like a plan to me!" I breathe. She goes into her room and calls her dad while I have a shower. I get out of the shower and hear shouting. " No papa NOW...I don't want to...why do i...no...no I am not gonna make her...no I will go and deal with it myself...fine I love you too daddy...no...no I didn't with her last noght...DADDY!...bye love you too!" she says. She looks up and blushes when she see's me standing there in just a towel. Her eyes' travel across my body before the stop at my eyes. " umm hi I was just wondering what I could possibly barrow from you for today?" I ask her. A blush creeps up onto my face. _Be any more obviously Arizona I mean really. Stop staring at her staring at you. And pt some freaking close on! _I shake my head and take the pants and sweaters she hands me. "Thank yo Calliope!" I say.

We spend the day on the couch cuddled in each others arms. Only getting up to order pizza and pay for the piazza. We both fall asleep on the couch for a few hours and wake up to face each other. We have a few make-out sessions that are passion filled and need to be stopped before they go any further. _I need to be proven that she cares for me! _I think to myself. "Ok so what did your dad want?" I suddenly blurt out. "Sorry...you...I...you don't have to tell me that..." she stops me with a kiss. " he just wants me to sign something for his company. He wants me to have a slight say in what goes on even though I don't really work for him!" she says. "When do you think you willl be back?" I ask. "Seeing as I have to fly back to miami for a few days. Not till Sunday night." she says. I bow my head. "Oh...well ok then...when do you leave?" I ask. "Not till tomorrow morning at 5" she replies. "Well ok...I am going to go home and get some more sleep and NOT destract you...and no Calliope I am not mad...I hope you have a safe flight. The truth is I am gonna go see my parents for a few days then. It gives me a chance to tell them about you!" I say winking at her. "Bye Arizona!" she calls after me as I walk out. "Bye Calliope" I call back. "Have a good flight" with that I walk down to my apartment.

3 days later. It is Sunday night and I am sitting outside Callie's apartment waiting for her to return home. I hear the elevator doors open and look up to find a very tired looking Latina. "Hey Calliope...you okay?" I ask . I take her bags from her and take her keys too. I help her to the door and we walk in. She walks into her room. "Be right out."

5 minues later she is still not back out of her room. I walk to her room and give a slight knock. When no answer comes of it I open her door. I find a very sleepy Callie lying on the bed. I walk over and pull a blanket over her. As I turn to walk away she grabs my hand. "Stay..please!" she plea's to me. I step out of my shoes and jacket and crawl onto the bed with her. It may only be 7pm but she is tired and so am I so we fall asleep.

We walk the halls to our chem class. We see Reed and her friends standing at her locker and snickering. "Hey you newbie...you might wanna watch out for blondie..she might try ti brain wash you. Then take advantage. After all she tried to do that to me...didn't go over well though. Yet to repay her." she snickers.

_**Ok so I wrote this during my spaer...now I have to go to chem class I will post more chapters later ASAP**_

**sneek peek:**_** Reed has a kneif...hospital bound...who gets hurt and will they live! Plus Callie meets Arizona's parents under bad circumstances!**_

_**Please review**_

_**McMajekcalzona**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Callie's POV_

"Hey you newbie...you might wanna watch out for blondie..she might try to brain wash you. Then take advantage. After all she tried to do that to me...didn't go over well though. Yet to repay her." she snickers. I look down at Arizona. _That can't be right I mean really? There is no way Arizona could have done that! "_ You are wrong Reed, you found out that I was gay and tried to use me as an experiment. The fact the I stopped it was what pissed you off. What really set you off is when I told you that I don't do diseased pussy. And clearly I don't need to look at yours to know that it is in fact one of those!" she spits. _Go Arizona...now all of a sudden I really HATE Reed but hey! Hopefully things will blow over. I mean after all Reed is a bitch!_ "You little BITCH!" Reed cries. She lunges at Arizona punching her square in the face. Arizona stumbles backwards. I see Reed move in to hit her again but I grab her wrist and spin her around and smashing my fist into her face before she gets the chance to react. Her fist comes up and connects with my jaw. _Shit I think my jaw is broken. _When I look up I see something flashing in Reed's hand_. A knife_. "I should have taught you this lesson a long time ago Robbins. Hold her back!" she spit at Arizona before Percy grabs a tight hold around my waist. Reed advances on Arizona. Arizona closes her eyes. "I am falling for you Calliope...I am so sorry!" she whispers. _That bitch she is stupid to think this loser can hold me off! _So I back into the guy and I S.I.N.G. (Mis congeniality ) he drops to the ground. I lunge at Reed. She turns and we end up engaging in a fist fight. She grabs the knife from the ground that hand been knocked out of her hand when I lunged at her. She pushes me off her. I go to stand up and check on Arizona when Reed grabs my wrist and spins me around. I feel a deep pain surge through my stomach. I feel myself falling. "Consider your lesson leaned Robbins. Or next that will be you!" I hear Reed spit at Arizona.

_General POV_

Arizona uncovers her eyes when she hears a body hit the ground. She stops dead when she see's Callie lying on the ground clutching her stomach. The knife still in her. " NOO! Calliope NOO! Reed you son of a BITCH!" She cries. Mr. Sheppard runs out of his room when he hears some one yelling. He see's Callie and Arizona on the ground. His eyes travel up to Reed, who has a smirk on her face. Reed see's Mr. Sheppard and bolts in the other direction. Not half way down the hall is Reed when she is close-lined by Yang and Meredith. They jump on her and hold her hands above her effectively pinning her to the ground. Mr. Sheppard runs to his room and calls 911. "Page Mrs. Bailey and Mr. Hunt stat." He commands once he returns from his call. The 2 teachers run down the hall and immediately set to work. "Everyone give us you sweaters. And place your coats across her legs. " Sloan hold Mrs. Robbins back. Please!" Bailey commands. Every one does as their told and throw their coats on Callie's legs to help stop her from going into shock! "Ok what ever you do, DO NOT remove the knife. That's the only thing keeping her alive right now!" Mr. Hunt says.

3 minutes later the paramedics arrive and rush Callie to the hospital and into the OR!

_Arizona's POV_

After the paramedics took Callie to the hospital they police took everyone's statement and arrested Percy and Reed for 2 counts of attempted murder and assault...as well as wielding a deadly weapon on school grounds! I grab Callie's coat that was in her locker and grab her key's and cell phone. I walk over to her car and drive it to the Hospital. I immediately pul out her cell and look for her Parents number. I call and tell them what happened. They said they would meet me there! I call my parents next and tell them what happened. They are also going to meet me here!

I have been sitting in the waiting room when Carlos and Emily arrive. "Mr. Torres...I am sooo...sooo...sooo sorry I didn't mean for her to get hurt...I know I promised to keep her safe...I couldn't stop it...I didn't even see what happened." I sob. He pulls me in for a hug. " Arizona darling it is ok...she is strong and she also protect those who love her and who she loves. She knew what she was doing when she stepped in to protect you...she loves you Arizona!" I cry into his shoulder when I look up and see my parents walk into the room. "Daddy mommy...I don't know what happened." I cry into my parents arms. "Shhh...shhh pumpkin she will be alright...we just need to wait for her to get out of surgery. We talked to the Chief and we made a deal. Tonight one person can stay in her room all night!" he looks down at me. "Let me talk with Callie's parents I will be right back."

My dad walks over and converse with Callie's parents. They nod their head in agreement. "Arizona...we have agreed that you should be the one to stay in her room tonight...and keep her company if she wakes up...you are obliviously gonna be the one she asks for when she wakes up Sooo...!" Carlos tells, me. "Thank you!" I cry as I engulf him in a hug.

It's been 2 hours since we arrived and still no word on how Callie is doing. " umm you guys here for Calliope Torres?" a tall man walks into the room. "Yes we are...is my daughter going to be ok?" Carlos asks the doctor "she suffered sever liver and bowl lacerations...but yes she is going to be fine...she will need to rest for a few weeks. No school...well going to school she can always have to work brought home for her to do! She cannot walk on he own...she will need either a wheel chair or someone to carry her." the doctor exclaims. " ok..thank you doctor...can we see her now?" I ask. He nods his head and gestures for us to follow him. "So who ever will be staying with her tonight we have a cot set up for them and the rest...I am sorry to say but they need to leave and come back tomorrow. We will call you when she wakes up...I promise I will personally call you when she wakes up!" I exclaims. " so I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." I say hugging them all goodnight. "Yes well we also talked and since our house is a lot closer then yours you parents will be staying in our guest room for awhile!" Carlos says. They all give me one final hug. Then turn and walk away!

4 days later

_Callie's POV_

it's been 4 days since the stabbing and I am eager to get home to my own bed.

Arizona and her Parents come to pick me up from the hospital. "Hey Callie...sweetheart your parents apologies but they had to go out of the state for a few days. We will be staying at your place. Arizona my wife and I out of a request by your father. As well as since I lost a bet with your father about the hockey game last night...I will be carrying you around...when ever and were ever you want to go." Mr. Robbins says.

We get back to the house to find a table and a binch of walkie-talkies sitting there. Arizona goes over and picks up the note.

" _my dearest Calliope _

_I am sorry that your mother and I had to leave but we needed to go deal with a business matter. Mr. And Mrs. Robbins have agreed to look after you._

_The talkies are so you guys can still talk with each other seeing as you are bed rest...BTW use Mr. Robbins for all he's worth...he lost the bet so now he has to carry you were ever you want to go when ever you want to! _

_Love you Mija see you when you get back...love you LOTS_

Papa T.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo"

" well then grab a talkie everyone...umm since you hands are full because you have to carry me I will carry yours till you put me up in my room...I could use some sleep! If you don't mind?" I add quickly. "Not at all sweetheart. I am hear to help you! Being in the marines just gives me strength and endurance to be able to carry you up and down those stairs all day!" he chuckles. I smile.

As soon as Mr. Robbins lays me down in bed...I feel scared...I fell scared to be left alone. And he sense that. "Emily...is zona here?" I says in the talkie. " no she left to go fetch Callie's car from the hospital and bring it back here...she'll be gone for a bit!" she chimes back. "Ok thank you baby." he replies. He climbs onto the bed and pulls me close. "It's ok...Callie sweetheart...I am here...I will stay with you until Arizona gets back then she can take my place!" he whispers. I cuddle more closely into him feeling the warmth...although its not the same comfort as when Arizona holds me it is still comforting and I feel safe! "Thank-you." I whisper. " Callie...do know you how Arizona got her name?" he asks...I shake my head. " She was named after a battleship. The USS Arizona. My father was serving on it when Japan Bombed Pearl Harbour. He saved 19 men before he drowned...that is where she gets her name." he finishes. I curl into him more when I start shivering. He notices and pulls one blanket and puts it over me and pulls another blanket and pulls it over both of us. _Not as awkward seeing as I have a blanket between us!_ I fall asleep being held the same Arizona held me the night I came back from Miami!

_Arizona's POV_

I walk into Callie's house to hear music playing. Quite loudly. I follow the sound and find me mother swaying and lip sinking to the song.

_Wait!_

_Wait for the dawn me dear_

_wait till the sun gets here_

_and you will wait too long he will be gone_

_Wait! Wait till the sun shines through _

_wait till the sky is blue.._

_And you will wait to long too long _

_he will be gone...he will be gone_

_He will be gone!_

_He will be gone!_

I walk over and shut the music of after several attempts to gain her attention. "Hey momma were are Callie and daddy?" I ask confused. "Umm well your dad went up after you left and never came back down. And Callie is sleeping...I think...you know what lets go look for them!_" _she says. We head up the stairs and lightly knock on Callie's bedroom door. When no answer comes we open the door and stop. I see Callie and my dad fast asleep. Callie is curled up into my dad and he is holding her like he use to hold be when I had my nightmares. He is treating her like she is his son. "Awww...momma lets go down and start dinner...well you start it I will put music back on and we can dance while you cook as well!" I whisper. I give a light chuckle. We walk back down stairs. I turn the radio back on and listen to the song while dancing.

_CAALLLLLM DOWN!_

_And get straight_

_It's in our eyes, it's how we operate._

_Your true _

_You are_

_I'd apologiiiiize but it wont go very far_

_Please come here, come right on over_!

...

_Callie's POV_

I wake up not quite sure were I am. As I wake up I feel arms around me. It takes me few seconds to figure out who's they are. "Mr. Torres?" I whisper. He stirrs a little bit. _I wonder if he is as ticklish as Arizona. _With that I start to tickle his sides. He walks up laughing begging me to stop tickling him. "Not fair...how'd you know I was ticklish...oh...forgot Arizona is also ticklish...so How'd you sleep?" he asks. "Pretty good...didn't expect to wake up and find you still hear holding me...and asleep too!" I say smirking. "Something smells good...which means Arizona didn't help with dinner...that means we will live to see tomorrow...ah and Callie before I carry you down stairs can you promise me something?" he asks. I nod my head. "Can you promise you wont tell Emily how you got me up...I don't want her to think I am going soft!" he chuckles. "You secret is safe with my Mr. Robbins...Daniel!" I say. "To the kitchen!" I cry.

We enter the kitchen and find Arizona and her mm singing a very sweet song!

_All of these line across my face_

_Tell you a story of who I am_

_So many story's of where I've been _

_And how I got to where I am _

_But theses stories don't mean anything _

_When you got now one to tell them to_

_It's true I was made for you_

_I climbed across the mountain tops_

_Swam all across the ocean blue _

_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_

_But baby I broke them all for you_

_Oh! Because even when I was flat broke _

_You made me feel like a million bucks_

_Ya you do_

_And I was made for you!_

"So...I take it the couch is Callie ready!" he chuckles. Arizona nods her head. "Yup I set it up when I got back while mommy made dinner, sir!" Arizona said. "Nice work pumpkin. Now can we eat in the living room cause I don't want Callie to have to sit in a chair...she needs to be lying down or at least as comfortable as possible." he says sternly. "Certainly dear. Go get her settled in...Arizona go help...after dinner we ca pick out a movie." Emily says. Arizona starts bouncing up and down. "DISNEY MOVIE...LION KING...EEEEEEEEEEK!" she shrieks. "No-uh...I am the injured one her Zona...I can't get up and walk away from a movie like you can...and I say we watch 'the hang over'" I smirk. She drops he head. "Fine!" she says. "No pouting Arizona!" he dad says.

After dinner we sit down on the couch. I lye as close to the back of the couch and Arizona sit's on the end with my feet in her lap. " Arizona...don't be stupid go cuddle with Callie...I am pretty sure she would like to hold you since I got to hold her while she slept this morning!" Daniel exclaims. Arizona nods her head and lies down infront of me. I wrap my arms around her and pull her in close. Arizona start's to pout once the movie is in. "Fine...just this once we can watch 'The Lion King...1 ½ though...fair?" I whisper. She rolls so she is facing me and gives me a light kiss. "Thank you Calliope!" she says back. "Ya-ya now go put in your movie!" I say pushing her off the couch so she falls lightly to the ground. "Sorry!" I smirk. "Uh-hun sure ya are!" she replies. "Hey no complaining I am letting you change movies after all!" I retort. She nods stands up and walks over to change the movie. "What happened why is she putting in the 'Ths Lion King 1 ½?" Daniel asks as he walks back into the room with the popcorn. "She wouldn't stop pouting and I know she wouldn't like the movie so I let her change it...I didn't want to see her sad or pouting!"I reply. Arizona returns to the couch and lies down infront of me again. Daniel grabs a blanket and puts on over me and one aver Arizona making sure to crate a barrier then once over the both of us before he goes and sits on the other couch and puts a blanket around him and Emily!

After about half and hour later I have fallen asleep holding Arizona. I hear someone come over and fix the blanket around us. They remove the blanket and pull the 2 covering us individually. I fell Arizona get lifted up first by who I can guess to be her dad. Expecting to have to wait for a few minutes I feel myself getting picked up as well. I open my eyes to see my father carrying me up to my room. " Papa...is that you?" I ask tiredly. "Yes Mija it is...just go back to bed you'll have Arizona back in your arms in a second. With that he set me down on the bed and I immediately seek out Arizona. I find her and wrap my arms around her pulling her in close. A blanket is pulled over us and then a light click signals that my and Arizona have been left to sleep! _I couldn't be more happy! I never want this to end!_

I wake up and realise that Arizona is no where to be seen. I grab the talkie from my night stand. "Arizona...Arizona were are you?" I ask. "Mija...Arizona had to go to school...it's Monday you've been sleeping for al long time. Are you feeling ok?" my father replies. "Ya just a little sore...you pick up my prescription...I could really use some good painkillers." I say. "Sure Mija be right up!" he replies

I am in my room all alone trying to sleep...but I can't not when I am alone anyway. "Mija...can we come in." my dad asks. "Yes papa." I call. They come in and see me trying to get comfy but they know I cant without some one being here. They climb into the bed one on either side of me. They both cradle me in their arms. _This is they safest place I will ever be. Yes I LOVE Arizona but I will never feel as safe with her as I do in my parents arms. They are my parents. WAIT...did I just say I Love Arizona...not good._ They start to sing a song that I love to hear while I try to sleep.

_We'll do it all..._

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here._

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lye with me and just forget the world_

_I don't quite know how to say _

_Or how I feel_

_Those three words_

_Have said to much_

_And not enough._

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here would you lie with me and just forget the world_

_Forget what were told_

_Before we get to old_

_Show me your garden that bursting in life!_

_Lets waste time Chasing cars_

_Around our head_

_I need you grace to remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here if I just lay here_

_Would you lye with me and just forget the world!_

With those words said I fall asleep. In my parents arms.

_Hey sorry bout length...kinda got carried away Again. Hope you like chapter_

_sneak peek : it's been a month since She was stabbed but what happens when a certain hockey player finds her weakness. Cristina and Meredith freak out and out girl in hospital!_

_Please review_

_McMajekcalzona_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey sorry took so long to update...got report card back...parents did NOT approve so got banned from the PC for awhile. Hope you've liked it so far...I will try to get another chapter up ASAP after this one.  
><strong>_

_**McMajekcalzona  
><strong>_****

**Chapter 6  
><strong>_**  
>1 month later<strong>_

_**General POV  
><strong>_  
>It's been a month since Callie was hurt protecting Arizona. She's been cleared and is fine to go back to sports. She has to be EXTRA careful and has to HAS TO stretch well before anything sports related.<br>"Callie, Callie?" Arizona calls. Callie whips her head around. Arizona pulls her in for a hug. "What's up Ari...are you ok...your not hurt are you?" Callie asks in a worried tone. "No. Just a bit of an emergency come on!" Arizona says. She takes off running back across the street towards the hockey arena. Callie hesitating but follows. When Callie enters the arena the lights are off and she's lost sight of Arizona. Only a faint light from the vending machines lighting up her path.__"ARIZONA, ARIZONA WHERE ARE YOU?" Callie calls. Just then she spots some movement on the rink. As she walks over to the doors that lead out to the rink the lights flicker on. Only not the Rink lights NO! I bunch a twinkly lights are lined all around the glass on the perimeter of the ice. In the middle of the ice sits a table and a box of Callie's favourite pizza. Arizona is standing there with skates on and holding out Callie's skates for her. Callie carefully walks out to meet the blonde. "Zona? What's all this?" Callie asks. "It's a date. Here put theses on." Arizona says helping Callie into a chair at the table. Once Callie has her skates on she turns to Arizona. "Sooo what now my love?" Callie says _she did I just call her my love. _"I...I...am...sorry...I" Callie tries to say, her words being cut off when Arizona places a kiss on her lips. "I love you too Calliope." Callie pulls Arizona into her for a searing passionate but loving kiss. They both pull away gasping for air. "Now we skate." Arizona states.

30 minutes later...

After skating and so much more kissing the girls head back to Arizona's place to hang out. Watch a movie. But as soon as the get in the door they both end up smashing sideways into the door after the both tried and failed to push each other against the door. Callie starts kissing down Arizona's neck line and moves to her pulse point and Arizona stops her giggling immeadtly and replaces them with low hallow moans. "Calliope...bed please" Arizona whimpers. Allie slowly walks them back towards the bedroom. Slowly undoing Arizona's button up blouse...as she kisses the exposed skin a button has just revealed. She slowly runs her thumbs over her now taunt nipples. Callie moves to the skin behind Arizona's ear and lightly nibbles there before sucking on her ear lobe. Callie lightly lowers Arizona down on the bed and lightly ay's herself on top supporting most of her weight on her arms. "I love you!" Callie says moving to bring Arizona in for a passionate kiss. "I love you to Calliope." Arizona replies. The flips them over so now she's on top. "Now where were we?' Arizona smirks.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sneak peek for this chapter: **_They kiss they play hockey. But what happens when the opposing  team finds out Callie has a weak spot. Things go down hill and 2  people end up in the hospital.

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Arizona's POV**_

Today's the big day. The second last game to decide who will go on and face John Hopkins. We need to be on our best because we are going against a VERY aggressive team. Mercy West. They are known for going for weak spots. I pray to god they don't go after Callie's side.

"Calliope!" I call as I run down the hall towards the elevator. She holds the door open for me. "How are you doing baby, excited for today's game?" she asks. I push the emergency stop button on the elevator and pin her against the back wall her hands above her head trapped by one of mine. I kiss her passionately while I start to unbutton her top. Making sure to trail my nails along every new patch of skin revealed. She squirms against my touch. " I love you" I husk in her ear. She reachers out the best she can trying to kiss me. "I love you too Zona." she gasp as I start to unbutton her jeans. I gently reach into her bra removing one breast from the offending garment . I kiss down her jaw and run my tongue ever so slowly over the tip of her not standing at attention breast. I take the breast into my mouth and suck on it flicking it and biting and tugging at it. She squirms and manages to pull her hands free. She flips us so now she is inning my body against the wall. She lets my hands go free and immediately goes to the hem of my shirt. "That good huh" she husks. I bring my lips back to hers in a searing passionate kiss. She pulls back and starts kissing down my neck only breaking for my pulse point to remove my shirt and bra not to long after wards. I reach around and unclasp her bra as well and her shirt and bra fall the ground. She brings her lips down to my chest and starts lavishing them with her tongue teeth and fingers. I can't take anymore so I flip us again and start to unbutton her black hot sexy jeans, she does the same to me and before I even know what's happening my panties are flying too. "Oh...God Callie...Jesus..." I whimper as she runs her fingers through my wet folds. She starts to kiss her way down my body stopping only to dip her tongue into my navel. She kneels before me and wraps on of my legs around her neck. I moan as her tongue gilds through my folds stopping to flick my clit. She sucks my clit into her mouth and slowly enters me with 2 fingers. "O...god...Callie...I love you so..." I moan as quietly as I can. She pulls out of me as I came down from my climax. She kisses my passionately and I moan when I taste myself on her tongue lips everywhere. I swiftly switch our positions because somewhere along the way she flips us back around. But as to how is nowhere near important. I swiftly attach my lips to hers and enter her with 2 fingers while teasing her bundle of nerves with my thumb. " I...im...oh god...Arizona...I love yOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!" she moans. I pull out her and bring my fingers to my mouth sucking and licking them clean. She reaches down and brushes 2 fingers through my folds then brings them to her lips. "Mmm you taste good." she says. "Ditto" I reply. " I love you" I say she kisses me sweetly. "I think we should get going...we don't want to be late." with that we start to get dressed. "Zona?...I love you too!" she says. I kiss her sweetly and then push the button to get the elevator moving again. The doors open and they walk hand in hand across the street towards their final playoff game before the championship game.

Half hour later...

_**General POV**_

The puck is dropped. Cristina receives the puck and passes it up to right wing Meredith who drives with the puck towards the net. Cristina allows Meredith the pull ahead a bit before passing her who gets the puck from Meredith. She kicks the puck across the net to Arizona who shoots it top shelf. GOAL! The coaches start yelling. "NICE GOAL GIRLS...KEEP IT UP!

Arizona loses the face off and Mercy West's April comes flying up the center. She deeks Izzy and now has a breakaway. She slaps shots I and hits Callie in the side. SAVE! Callie drops ina bit of pain due to the side she got hit on. Arizona clears the puck before skating to Callie. "Baby you ok?" she asks concerned. "Ya just a little pain if it hurts anymore I will get off...I promise." Callie says returning to her stance.

Arizona skates down the ice in time to receive a wide pass from Izzie and slap shots it between the goalies legs. GOAL! 2-0 Callie looks over and spots the Mercy West coaches looking at her. Smirking. "TIME OUT!" they call. I skate over to my bench. When I get there I see worried looks on my coaches faces. "They know...that, that is a weak side...watch out for them Callie." they say. I nod my head. "Yes sir." they skate bac to their positions.

Arizona wins the face off but loose the puck when April flies at her causing he to fall. The ref doesn't blow the whistle because it is a legal hit. Izzie flies passed Izzie and flies at me. She wraps around the net and goes to shoot. But instead she brings her stick up and smashes it into Callie's side. Callie yells out in pain. Yang and Meredith tackle April to the ground and begin beating on her. The Mercy West team and Seattle Grace team have debenched and are now in a full out brawl. Even Derek our Coach is fighting again the other Teams head coach Ben. Arizona rushes over and grips the collar of Callie's uniform and drags her across the ice to the bench. She rips off Callie's equipment and finds a huge gash in Callie's side. "SOMEONE CALL 911 NOW!" Arizona screams.

_**Callie's POV **_

It's been a month since the incident with Mercy West. I found out a few days after I woke up the I wasn't the only one in the hospital from that game. Yang and Meredith beat and knocked April out cold. She suffered from a concussion. I was shocked that they would do that. Well Meredith Yang no so much, she I can see kicking April's ass!

Today's the final game. Mercy West got kicked out so we we're left to go against John Hopkins. I am sooo excited but a little scared that they will try something.

"Hi baby." I hear Arizona husk in my ear. I jump slightly." how did you get in here?" I ask. Well the coach sent me to check on you and see how you were doing." she says. "Mmm that good...because I am a little scared and a little nervous." I say. She me in ad kisses me deeply. "Just remember that if something happens Yang and Grey will be there to put them in the hospital. And I will assist." she says winking at me. I pull her back and we kiss long and passionately until a knock on the door announces 20 minutes till the game. "Lets go." she says. She helps me put my jersey on and we make our way to the ice. Once on Yang shouts over to me. "Torres get in net I need a challenge IZZIE SUCKS." she shouts. " HEY,it's true but still, HEY!' she shouts as she skates over. She takes off the pads and passes them to me. "Zona help me put the pads on?" I ask. "Nope sorry I only take clothes off...but if you really need help..." she says skating off. " C'mere Callie I will help you." Meredith says. "Thanks." we skate over to the net and she helps me put them on. "How you doing Callie?" she asks once my pads are on. "Good jus a little worried I am gonna get hurt again." I say. "He you know Yang and I will do to them what we did to April...she's still in recovery." she chuckles. I give her a hug and she skates off.

General POV

hour later score 2-2

Arizona takes off down the ice with 30 seconds to go. Arizona smirks and makes gesture towards Yang. She wins the passes the puck back to Cristina who slightly lets it go off her skate to Callie who holds it. Arizona wins the face off and takes the puck behind the net drawing the players in. She passes the puck to a wide open Cristina who passes it back to Arizona as she flies passed the now stunned John Hopkins players. Arizona flies towards the net with the puck. As she nears the goalie she starts to spin around intending on shooting the puck into the bottom right corner but half way through the spin as the goalie moves to that side she stops reverses and send the puck into the bottom left corner of the net. 3..2...1...GOAL! Seattle Grace WINS. Arizona takes off towards Callie and they crash into each other at centre ice. Callie falls on her back and Arizona lands on top of her. Before they know it they are both immersed in darkness as the whole team piles on them . Only a little light shine through illumination Callie's face. Callie looks up into Arizona's eyes. Arizona leans down and kisses Callie like never before they both pour their heart and soul into the kiss. "Smells like you could use a shower Robbins." Callie smirks. "Back at you Torres." Arizona replies. They hear Yang and Meredith. "Awwww GROSS...ever body off they gonna go shower." immediately every one burst out laughing at Yang and Grey but they do get off and let them go their way. They quickly change out of their equipment into their civies and rush back to Arizona's apartment. "I love you Arizona Robbins." Callie smiles. "And I love you Calliope Torres."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile bit I kinda sprained my wrist so it's been taking awhile to type with my non dominate hand..plus since I made school B-Ball team I have practices quite often.

Chapter 8

_**General POV**_

4 months later

Todays the day. The day Callie's world falls apart. The day she gets left behind by her girl the one who stole her heart before she could hide it. The one who loved Callie for who she was. Her one and only Arizona had left her with nothing but a note.

Tears start falling from Callie's face as she rereads the letter over and over again. She doesn't get why Arizona would let her in and be there for her. She doesn't get how she could just get up and leave her. All she knew was that they were still going to the same collage but new it would still be while before they saw each other again. Callie looks down and begins to read the letter for the fifth time since she found it 3 days ago.

'_My Dearest Calliope'_

_I am sooo sorry I left with out a proper goodbye but I need to it had to be this way to spear us with the hurt and sorrow. I know I still love you and I hope to find you again one day soon but for now I need some distance I need to think. Ever since my dad told me about my brothers death 2 weeks ago I haven't been myself and I know that I have been acting crudely towards you hurting you and I am sooo sooo sooo DEEPLY sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way that I have._

_When I know it is safe for you to be around me with out me hurting you I will return. If you move on I will be hurt but ok with it because I know that you deserve to be happy and clearly I can not be that one to do so. I love you and I will find you. Whether your single or not I will keep searching for you. When I am ready. See you at collage...hopefully._

_Love always my love my life my heart my safe._

_Arizona Robbins.' Xoxoxoxo_

_xoxoxoxo_

_Will have next chapter up when I can plenty more to story...sorry bout this bit more hurting on Callie. She finds that a certain guy is getting too close and when she turns him down he shows here how he believes dykes should be treated_

_I WOULD NEVER CALL SOME ONE A DYKE. I HAVE MORE RESPECT FOR THOSE PEOPLE SEEING AS I AM BI MYSELF!_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey sorry took me long again to update...but wrist is healing up so now I can write it out..plus during school spare...is fun to write...only when you forget to e-mail what you worked on at home to school...that posses complications...anyway here you go...hope you like it.

Sneak peek: I FOUND YOU!

Chapter 9

Callie's POV

" _yes daddy..._

_yes I am on my way there now..._

_no I have another 5 minutes before the bus arrives._

_Daddy of course..._

_Yes I still miss her and love her_

_ok I will call you if I find her at the collage._

_No I have no clue who my room mate is...no I misses orientation and the list and everything...so _

_no I haven't a clue. I will tell you about them when I get there and find out..._

_Yes tomorrow morning first thing. _

_Love you daddy_

_Night say night to mama for me."_

I hang up the phone. Been 5 weeks since Arizona left. Only messages I got were. 'Still alive' and the most recent one I got yesterday was. 'On my way home to your heart. Hope to see you soon. I still love you' That one I received 2 days into this bus ride to collage. I hope she finds me but I am scared. I don't know if I can forgive her for shutting me out and hurting me like that but then again I wasn't the one who lost their brother to war. I miss her I love her but I am scared for her.

_2 hours later..._

" umm excuse me but can you point me towards room 102?" I ask a tall orange haired man. "Umm ya sure...wait do I know you...you...did you go to Seattle Grace High?" he asks. I nod my head. "O My Gosh really..then you know my girl friend Cristina. As well as my dad Marcus Hunt." he states. "Umm ya I do...wait you know Chrissy?" I ask he shocked. "Hey what did I tell you bout calling me that?" I hear a very annoyed but happy voice say from behind me. "Well I think you said I would be levelled but we both know that I can still own you Christina." I reply to the women. "How ya been girl I miss ya. Umm you seen blondie...I thought I saw her headed over to resident building 6. Maybe we'll run into her I mean I am in that building too. What bout you?" she ask. I nod my head. "Ya...I'm there too...I am in room 102...u?" I ask. "HOLY CRAP me too! Same with Meredith. O by the way this is Owen he is Mr. Hunt's son. I met him over the summer and kinda fell for him...right baby?" she asks Owen. He nods his head. "I love you too Christina. And yes we met over the summer my dad is fine that I am dating one of his students. Seeing as I live with my mother...o baby I have to go get unpacked...I'll see you later you have to go and meet your 4th room mate...I take it you'll be staying with Mer in one room and Callie with the other girl...so hope you will be fine Callie." he says he quickly kisses Christina and runs off to meet up with other guys. "Lets go. I'll stick with ya if we run into Arizona I promise." she says. We head off towards our room. "So has Mer found anyone yet?" I ask. "Yup she is dating Mr. Sheppards son Derek. He's nice he already has a nickname McDreamy. Dubbed by me of course." she smirks. "Same old Christina...still love you girl." I say.

We walk into the room to hear some yelling. "No...this..you are gonna stay away from Callie...you left her I know that you brother past away but when you left..she broke she isn't herself. She still loves you and will forgive you but keep in mind I will NOT just forgive you right away...you gotta earn back my trust that you wont hurt her again. That is if you even fin...CALLIE!" I hear Meredith shout when I walk into the room and freeze once I notice the back a blonds head. "Arizona..." I whisper. "Calliope..what...how...you..." she stutters. _Hey I wouldn't exactly know how_ _what to say either after being away for over like 2 months._ I turn on the spot and bolt from the room. "CALLIOPE..PLEASE...I"M SORRY!" I hear her calling after me. I keep running till I am out the doors. I run toward the forest to the back of the building and don't even both to stop. I hear her behind me but am to afraid to stop. "CALLIOPE please...OW!" I hear her cry out. I stop in the middle of the woods. I hear some crying in pain. "Arizona...ARIZONA WHERE ARE YOU?" I call. "CALLIOPE" she cries. "OVER HERE!" I see a hand waving and run towards it. When I get to her she's on the ground crying and clutching at her wrist. "What the hell happened Zona...are you ok?" I ask kneeling down next to her. "I tripped and when I fell I tried to brace myself with my hands but instead it slipped and bent in a funky way and...now pain." she cries. What about you ankle it looks swollen?" I ask. "I don't know...I guess I'll try to stand up and see." she cries. I help her up and as soon as she puts pressure on her ankle she collapses. I catch her before she falls and swiftly pick her up in my arms. She wraps her arm around my neck and I start to walk back. "Calliope...I sorry I left...and I get it if your mad or if you found some one else. I mean it was stupid of me and I didn't want to be around you while I was hurting I was scared and I love you and I" I cut off her rant by kissing her softly and lovingly. "I am sooo sorry I so didn't mean to leave..." She starts to ramble again. "Arizona..will you please shut up so I can kiss my girlfriend." I say. "Yup shutting up now." she smiles. I lean in a kiss her passionately while walking as carefully as possible out of the woods and towards or building. "Jeez...thank god there you guys are...what the hell happened Zona?" Mer asks. "She chased me fell for me literally. and hurt herself. But besides that..she's good." I reply. "Mer...umm lets go hang with the boys for a bit. Probably gonna be a little...umm...restless around here for a little while." Christina smirks. "Ya good idea...see ya to later." Mer replies with a wink to Callie and Arizona. "First you should get her checked out and stuff...O WAIT!...Zona can you grab my phone from my back pocket I have to call my dad...I promised I would call him if I found you!" I say shyly. "No problem...umm I'll put it on speaker...that ok?" Arizona asks. I kiss her softly again. "perfect." She grabs my phone allowing her hand to completely slip into the pocket giving a light squeeze before pulling out the phone and dialling the number.

" _hello? Mija everything ok?"_

"_Ya dad...umm there is someone with me who wants to say hello!"_

"_umm...hey Mr. Torres." Arizona says shyly._

"_Ah my Mija to be...how are you doing...did my directions help you in finding her?" he asks._

Directions...WHAT? What does he mean.

" _yes Mr. Torres...I did just that but I actually fell for her...literally which is why she is currently carrying me to the nurses station to get looked at...I got a swollen ankle and wrist." Arizona says_

" _just be carful from now on...I am gonna call your parents and let them know Calliope mija make sure she gets help...talk to you 2 later I love you."_

"_Bye "_

"_Bye Papa"_

"_Bye Mijas" _

The line goes dead.

"TO THE NURSES STATION" Arizona half shouts half orders. "Ooo...really...trying to boss me around again Ari? Cause you know I'll always win!...plus I can with hold make up sex...so be careful." I threaten. "Jeez...no need to perform a hate crime by with holding that...that's criminal. I love you Calliope and I have happy that you ae carrying me to the nurses station seeing as I currently can't in my state." she smiles. "Arizona...you have to promise me...promises me that you wont say goodbye ever again...cause it you do...that's your last one...I don't think I can handle being cast aside again." I say allowing one tear to fall down my cheek. "Calliope I LOVE YOU and I will never leave you I promise this. If I leave it will be against my will and still I will fight against it like hell!...The next time we are apart you'll have to be the one walking or driving away from me because there is no way in hell I am ever letting you go again...believe me...IT IS HELL being without you!" Arizona finishes with tears starting to flow down her cheeks. I lean down and kiss her. Passionately but lovingly. That is until someone clears their throat. "Zona is that you?" They asks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_sorry for not updating finished writeing my second finale exam Biology o how I hate the. Lols jkjk FAVOURITE SUBJECT. MATH I HATE...next exam is Chemistry that ought to be fun!_

_Ps I thinks it's time I threw in a good song don't you think might not be from the musical episode...might do more then one._

_**I lean down and kiss her. Passionately but lovingly. That is until someone clears their throat. "Zona is that you?" They asks.**_

Arizona's POV

I whip my head around and my smile falters and confusion replaces the smile when I see who is standing there. "Teddy...wh..how..I though you were still over in Iraq...w...when did you get back?" I ask. "About a week ago went to visit my folks and enrolled here. I thought it was you I saw bolting into the woods after her. Teddy Altman by the way." Teddy says offering her hand. Umm I would but then I would have to put her down and that might not go over well with her hurt ankle being hurt and all!" Callie retorts. "That's cool you guys heading to the nurses station?" Teddy asks. "Ya since we kinda just got back together we were gonna go over there then spend the night together watching movies...Disney movies probably Lion kings...depends on what Ari picks." Callie states. I smile brightly "LION KING!" she squeals. "Ok well I talk to you later. Bye guys bye Zona. Nice meeting you Callie." Teddy says as she gives me a slightly awkward hug. She turns and walks away. "So to the nurse...then lion king!" I smiles. "Anything for you baby!" Callie whispers giving me a slightly passionate but sweet kiss and starts to head off.

Callie's POV

later the night...

I am lying in bed looking down at Arizona but what I see has me stunned, she has tears in her eyes and a pained expression on her face. "Baby...Ari what's wrong.?" I ask. "Oh nothing just that you lying on my wrist." she simply replies. "Shit I totally forgot (she just had a sprain and had a tenser put on her ankle is just swollen and you go and lye on her way to go Callie...dumb

a$$)" I whisper to myself. "Hey you do not get you call MY Calliope a dumb a$$ because she is NOT! I love Calliope Ipheginia Torres it is not her fault." Arizona says sternly. "I love you to Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, and I really am sorry!" I say. She pulls me on top her and wraps her arms around my neck pulling me down for a very loving passionate and sensual kiss. "Good night Calliope!" She whispers before she falls asleep. I quietly rolls us over so she's lying on top of me and her arms and at her side out of harms way.

2 months later...

Arizona and I are walking down the hall towards our dorm when I see him Luke Jeffrey. "Ari can you give me a minute I need to talk to Luke over there and set him straight...so to speak I will meet you and the others in the Cafe...that ok?" I ask Arizona. "Sure babe I love you!" she whispers before capturing my lips in a deep loving kiss. "Love you too!" I call after her as she walks down the hall.

"Luke...can I have a word please?" I ask him. "Sure babe...so whats up wanna go on that date with me.?" _really did he not just see me and Arizona kissing clearly showing that I am with someone...the nerve of this yuppie...yesh! _" no offence Luke but I have a girlfriend!" I state. "Oh you mean that dyke I just saw you kissing...ya like she'll last I mean please one taste of me and how I ride and you'll be begging me to go on a date.!" he says gently taking a step forwards causing me to take a step back and into the door of a janitors closet. I one quick movement the door flies open and I am hurling backwards to the ground. "What the...?" I try and scream for help when I see that Luke has closed the door and locked it stepping towards me! "What the hell is wrong with you Luke...and don't you EVER call Arizona a dyke again, or el" my words are cut off when I receive a hard slap to the face. " shut up and keep it shut!" Luke orders. "NO! I WILL NOT BE QUI-" I told you to be quiet and he punches me causing me to fall back down to the ground. He immediately takes this opportunity to undo his belt and whip off his shirt. Luke you don't wanna do this." I say. He straddle me and hold my wrist down with one of his. When I try and move he just presses down harder on my wrist causing me to scream out in pain.

Merideth POV

I am walking down the hall past our dorm on my way to the café when I hear some one cry out in pain. _Wait a second I know that scream... _"CALLIE!" I yell. I run to the door and I can hear muffled voices behind it! I pull out my phone and call the one person I KNOW can help!. "hey...no its Callie come quick I need your help...No she's screaming out in pain..."just then a air peircing scream echoes through the VERY empty hall way. "Hurry up...

_Ok so it;s not like a hate Callie's characters it is just that Callie and her badass ways just really want me to sometimes just say well lets see you get out of this._

_Chem Exam soon FUN!_

_And ps_

_sorry for cliff hangers...just got tired will post another story tomorrow...maybe have to study for chem exam on Monday!_

_McMajekcalzona_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Owen POV

"hey...no its Callie come quick I need your help...No she's screaming out in pain..."just then a air piercing scream echoes through the VERY empty hall way. "Hurry up...

I am hanging out with Arizona Derek and Cristina when I get a call from Meredith. "Hello...Mer what's wrong are you ok..." then I hear a piercing scream through the phone. "I'm on my way!" Owen says. "Guys we gotta go Callie's in trouble I don't know apparently she is screaming in pain in a janitors closet by your dorm." He states to Cristina. Arizona bolts out of their with Derek, Owen Cristina not to far behind.

"There she is...Mer!" Derek shouts. Meredith is doing her best trying to knock the door down by running at it wit her shoulder. " can't get it." she shouts. "Stand back!"I order orders. I take 5 steps back and run shoulder first at the door causing it to fly open. Keeping my momentum I knock the guy off a screaming Callie. Arizona immediatly goes to Callie along with cris and Mer. "Callie...Calliope what happened...where's your shirt...someone get her a shirt." Arizona orders. "Here take mine. It's long so it will cover her up nicely." I say whipping my shirt off and immediatly returning to help Derek keep Luke back. "Callie...can you walk? Baby?' Arizona asks. "Jusr..mtoo..tried...wan...leep...elp!" is all Callie can manage to say. Once I know Derek has a good grip on Luke I walk over and pick her up! "C'mon Arizona were going to the nurses station to get her checked out!" Owen says. "Cristina If you still pissed at the teacher...I'm sure Luke wouldn't mind you taking a one shot anger out on him!" Mer states. Cristina stands and walks over to Luke drawing her wrist back and lets it fly there is the sound of a crack and a cry of pain! "WHAT THE HE-...WHAT HAPPENED?" the Principle asks. "The moron over there decided to try and teach Callie a lesson...but for what I am not 100% sure." I state. "Parren...parently it rong to be a yke!" Callie tries to say. "Mr. Hunt, Mrs Robbins please take Mrs. Torres down to the nurses station. The rest of you please escort him down to the security station with me!" The principle orders. "Yes sir!" Everyone chimes.

General POV

2 days later.

Callie and Arizona are lying on the couch in our room. Callie's still a little sore but can move. "I wanna dance...Zona PLEASE...I wanna dance with you I didn't get my Birthday dance on my birthday and now I wanna dance. PLEASE!" Callie whines. "Alright we can dance...but I get to pick the song." Arizona stats, she walks over and logs onto 'youtube' "baby I mean every word of this song." Arizona states. She walks over and pulls Callie up off the couch and they start dancing to the song.

_You've got the smile_

_That only heaven can make_

_I pray to god everyday_

_that you keep that smile_

_you are my dream_

_there's not a thing I wont do_

_I'd give my life up for you_

_cause you are my dream_

_and baby,_

_everything hat I have is yours_

_you will never go cold or hungry_

_I'll be there when you insecure_

_let you know that your always lovely_

_girl_

_cause you are_

_the only thing that I got right now_

_one day when the sky is falling _

_I'll be standing right next you _

_right next to you_

_Nothing will ever stand between us_

_I'll be standing right next you_

_right next you._

_(Chris Brown ft Justin Beiber Next to you)_

and then the power goes out!

"Man I hate storms it just came outta-... we'll just be in our rooms." Mer states pulling Cris being her "ya sorry guys have a nice night!" Cris shouts." now what are we gonna do since we don't got music due to the power out-..." Callie silences Arizona by pulling her in for a very passionate kiss. "I think I can find something for us to _do_" Callie husks. "Mmm...ya right...someon..I mean something to do!" Arizona chokes out. "C'mon baby!" Callie says pulling Arizona back towards their room an lying her on the bed after closing the door. Gently she lies down on top of Arizona pulling her in for a very passionate kiss. Arizona pushes Callie back to straddle her hips then very slowly lifts Callie's shirt over her head immediatly taking the bra off not long after. She kisses her way down starting from just under Callie's ear down to the now taught and painfully erect nipple of Callie.Taking it into her mouth and sucking and nipping at it before doing the same to the other. This elicits loud moans from Callie. Suddenly Callie's world gets thrown a new lop when Arizona spins them so now Callie is lying on her back and Arizona is kissing down her stomach. She takes Callie's Sweat pant and guides them down along with her boy shorts. She very gost like kisses her way up Callie's legs. When she reaches Callie's centre she lifts Callie's legs over her should and places feather light kisses along her canter and centre. In no time Arizona's sensual touch sends Callie over a blissful rainbow."O GOD I LOVE YOU ARIZONA!" Callie moans. Then the power turns back on. They lie there until they hear banging on their door. "Yo love birds get up party time!" Cristina shouts. "K...were coming" Arizona replies. Then they hear Yang shout. "Ya I'm here...wait!" they hear shuffling and once dressed they head to into the living room to see Cristina looking for songs until she puts one on! "This one suits me well!"

_Well I'm an eight ball shooting double fisted_

_drinking sun of a gun_

_I wear my jeans a little tight just to watch the little boys come undone_

_I'm here for the beer and the ball busting band_

_Gonna get a little crazy just because I can_

_you know I'm here for the party_

_and I ain't leaving till they throw me out_

_gonna have a little fun gonna get me some_

_you know I'm here, I'm here for the party_

_I may not be a tin but the boys say I clean up good_

_and if I gave them have a chance_

_for some rowdy romance you know they would_

_I've been waiting all week just to have a good time_

_so bring on them cowboys and their pick up lines_

_you know I'm here for the party_

_and I ain't leaving till they throw me out_

_gonna have a little fun gonna get me some_

_you know I'm here, I'm here for the party_

_don't want no purple hooter shooter just some_

_jack on the rocks_

_don't mind me if I start the trashy talk_

_you know I'm here for the party_

_and I ain't leaving till they throw me out_

_gonna have a little fun gonna get me some_

_you know I'm here, I'm here for the party_

_(Here for the party Gretchen Wilson)_

"Yup that song deffiniatly suits her." Arizona chuckles when they see Crist stop dancing and singing."Alright welcome guys...drinks over there and music..well Cristina's working on it!"

They partied all night long!

_Next chapter epilogue _

_McMajekcalzona_


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG...BEEN A REALY BUSY SUMMER SORRY!**

**FINALLY!**

_4 years later. (They about 20 here)_

"Congrats baby girl I am so proud of you. You did good. O and here the secret box!" Daniel says handing Arizona a little red velvet box.

Arizona walks over to were Callie and her family is.

"Mr. Torres, Mrs. Torres how are you today?" She aks. They both just shake their heads.

"Zona really how many times do we have to tell you. Call us Carlos and Emily...seriously!" Carlos says. Arizona just chuckles and wraps her arms around Callie's waist.

Callie feels Arizona's breath on her lips as she mouths something to her dad but is not sure as to what it is. She then feels Arizona pull her away and tapp her hip. When Callie turns around and see's Arizona down on one knee and a ring infront of her she doesn't even have to be asked. "Yes...yes I'll marry you! I love you!" she cries. Arizona pouts. "I had a speech and everything but I guess I gotta sum it up now. ".You!" she punctuates each word with a kiss. "Ahhh see soon you'll be calling us Mami and Papa. And none of this Mr. and Mrs. crap." Carlos chuckles. Emily just lightly slaps his shoulder and leans in to Congratulate the girls. "So now we just need to find a hospital to work at me darling.

_10 years later.(30 here)_

"Mason time to get up. You to go to Lynda's for daycare today." Arizona calls.

" Mama can't I just come to work with you and hang with the kids in PEDS...PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!...I promise I be good!" Mason whines sitting up from his bed rubbing his eyes. "Ya you said that last time mister and scared the heck out of Bailey when she was leaving the patients rooms. It took her 3 hours just to put that file back in order." Arizona says. "I said I was sorry and helped her pick up all the papers." Mason pouts. "Fine you can come to work with me. But we are having lunch with Mami and Godmami Stina...ok?" she asks. The little boy hopes up outta bed and runs into his momma's arms. He may only be 4 but his maturity is higher then most. His progression is higher then the other kids. But Arizona doesn't care about is that her little man lives breaths has 2 feet and a heart beat and he reminds her of her older brother Timothy who died in Iraq 5 years ago.

"Mami, I missed you this mornin! Then you had surgery during lunch so it changed to I missed you all day!" Mason shouts as her runs into his Mami's arms planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Then sitting in his own chair to eat his dinner at Joes with everyone else.

Callie looks around the table and looks at the family she has.

Owen and Cristina moved to Seattle and got jobs at the hospital. After 6 years Cristina became a Cardio Attending then 4 years later Head of Cardio. Owen became a Trauma Attending after 6 years then Head of traume 3 years later. They had a little girl nameds Chandra and another little girls named Robbin.

Merideth and Derek also moved to Seattle and got jobs at SG! Derek and Meredith became Co-Heads of Neuro after 20 years and have 3 kids. They adopter Zola after she was brought over from Africa by Karev and Arizona. Ther middle child is a Blond hair brown eyed cheerful little boy named Steve jr. after Derek's dad. The youngest is a little 2 year older named Ellis. After Mer's mom. She may have hated her but after reading a journal saying how Thatcher used Mer to get back at her. Aswell as how Ellis distanced herself from Mer to as not to hurt as much.

Mark and Addison both transferred from a Practice in LA SG to take over Head of Plastics and Neo-Natel. They have 2 boys and a baby girl. Mark jr. and Thomas are twins born with heave complications but Addison pulled through. Their little girl is only 8 months old Her name is Miranda. After Miranda Bailey...our Chief of Surgery.

Teddy and Erica met on a cruise and ended up falling for each other almost instantly 2 months after they met Teddy purposed and they got married in Vancouver Canada. They had twin boys and twin girls. The boys names are Sam and Liam and the girls names are Jenny and Emily

Then I focus on our little boy and see how sad he looks. I lean down to ask him what up. "Mami...am I ever gunna have a baby brother or sister?" My heart swells at how he seems to sad. I look over to Arizona who heard what was said. "I think you can guarantee that you will be getting a baby brother or sister in about 5 months baby. Mami's pregnant." Arizona whispers in his ear. The ear to ear dimple smile on his face gets the attention of everyone at their table. "What are you so happy about Mason?" Owen asks. "Mami's got a baby in her tummy. Ima be a be brother in 5 months." He says proudly. Hugs and kisses follow the announcement and congrats.

_25 years later (55 years old)_

"He perfect!" Callie gushes at her newborn grandson Timothy Ryan. Sofia their youngest child married Emily Jordanna Altman-Hahn after they ran into each other at a Gay Pride parade They didn't realise that their mothers had dater for 2 months till They introduced the parents. This also lead to Arizona and Teddy being reunited after years of eing apart cause she was on tour in Iraq. (Small worlds ah) They Sofia just delivered their first child into the world in hopes to have another one a soon as possible.

Their oldest son of course followed in his grandfathrs and uncle's foot steps and went to serve in Iraq. He got injured and order to be sent home but thinks part of the being sent home was his Mother and Grandfathers connections. But he never would admit that he was scared as hell what would have happened over there if he had stayed any longer. He cried like a baby between his moms when he came back that night. He missed them sooo much and apologized repeatedly for leaving to go to war after what happened to his momma's brother. He later went on to become a police officer and married his high school sweet heart Thomas Carlos Sloan. They also had kids. They have a girl named Sara and a baby girl named Jessica. Life is good.

_45 years later (100 years old)_

Arizona and Callie were lying in their Hospital bed together saying their good byes to all their kids and grand-kids and great grand kids and ever a great great grand kid named Timothy Herc Robbin Torres. After their Grandmomm's Brother who died in Iraq. And their Godmami's brother who died in a drunk driving accident when he was 18.

"I love you baby!" Arizona whispered to Callie one final time. And gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. "I love you too!" Callie replies also kissing Arizona on the cheek. The looking lovingly into each others eye's surrounded bye family as they closed their eye's for the final time.

_1 year later ( Sofia's POV)_

I walk up to my mothers's grave and place the bouquet of flowers before them. Today is their wedding anniversary. I choose to come alone so I could chat with my mother hoping to get some answers. Emily and I have been hiding things from each other and don't know how to get it out. As I contemplate this I look up and could swear I saw my mother looking right at me. It is then that I know what I have to do to earn my wife's trust back. I look down at their stone one final time and read the engraving.

_Her lies 2 people as 1 Forever they shall be together. Through the hurt the words and the knifes. The scars and the blood. Daughters. Sisters. Mothers. Grandmothers. Great Grandmothers. Forever in our hearts shall they be._

_Here Lies_

_Calliope Ipheginia Torres-Robbins._

_Arizona Elizabeth Torres- Robbins._

_Forever and ever aim-in!_

The End.

Hope you like it!

So what ya think! Reviews PLEASE!

McMajekcalzona.

Ps. For anyone who cares. I have a new story in the works...should have first chapter up in about 3 days!


End file.
